independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator
Terminator is a series of films and TV show about robots welcoming us to Obamas America. Plot Terminator A robot from the future shows up, looking for Sarah Connor in order to kill her and prevent her child from being born. His robot brain deciphers the best way to kill her is to look in the phone book and kill everyone by that name. Meanwhile some guy from the future also shows up to protect Sarah. He informs her that in the future Obama will turn over control of the planet to a bunch of socialist machines who will then start a war to kill all humans, especially all White people, as Obama programmed them to do. The mans name is Glenn Beck. He knocks Sarah up, producing the very child Terminator wanted to prevent...thats perfect irony! At the end both robot and man are destroyed and the world is safe, but, for how long? Terminator 2: Judgment Day For like 10 years. Then a new Terminator shows up, but this one is T-1000, and hes a shape shifter. He sets out to kill the now 10 year old John Connor, who doesnt really look or act like a 10 year old. Some guy who looks like the previous Terminator also shows up, this time to protect John. Together they break Sarah out of a mental hospital and set out to prevent Judgment Day, which is NOT what God intended. Sarah tries to kill Black scientist Miles Dyson, but then realizes she would be charged with a hate crime. They all set out to destroy all future technology, and then Dyson suicide bombs the building. Typical liberal. They succeed in stopping T-1000 and the other Terminator destroys himself too. It seems that the world is safe, but, for how long? Terminator 3: Rise of the Silver Surfer For like a few more years. Then some hot girl Terminator shows up to kill John and his future soldiers. Other Terminator shows up AGAIN. They head to Sarahs grave to retrieve the arsenal of weapons that she was allowed to own under the Second Commandment. Finally Judgment Day is activated and God kills all the non believers. Most of the life on Earth is destroyed, proving that liberal policies dont work. Terminator Salvation The only way you can survive Judgment Day is to receive salvation from God, by accepting that his only son Jesus died for are sins. Those who have accepted this fact are allowed to survive and fight against the machines. This includes some cyborg who was on death row but then fell in some ice and was thawed out by some of youre scientists. Eventually the cyborg realizes that he has to stop the robots after Christian Bale yells at him to do so and to be a professional. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Rap sensation Brian Austin Green performs his greatest hits. Quotes "Listen, and understand. That one, Obama is out there. It can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you have healthcare."